My Man
by DataKenobi05
Summary: Eighteen and pregnant, not the life she would have chosen for herself. College was the goal, teaching was another, and the worst part is, he doesn't know. This is their story. JE, WA, OCOC
1. Prologue

My Man

Summary: The gang of POTC are in high school in the year 2006! Their lives are udside down with pregnancies, confused boyfriends, and enough drama to keep it interesting.

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, some of the characters I do.

Pairings: JE, WA, OCOC

Prologue - Her story POV

I had never imagined it, pregnant at eighteen. My boyfriend doesn't know and my best friends Besty and Anamaria are doing their best, but it's not how he would do it, care for me that is. My father is being supportive and trying to get me to keep the baby, not that I would kill it or anything like that, I just can't be one of those single mothers who end up with abusive boyfriends who couldn't give two shits about my kid.

Anyway, to sum up; graduated high school, found out I was pregnant after me and my boyfriend had cheated on each other but then realized we couldn't be apart, he left for New York City for a job with his friend Will, I'm stuck in L.A., pregnant. Not the way I thought my life would be. I was going to go to college, get a degree and probably go teach or be in the government, something my boyfriend wasn't very supportive of. We were, are, young and inexperienced. In other words: Not Ready For A Child.

In the beginning we could barely stand being next to each other, then things changed, I fell in love. He said he did too. We were inseperable our last year of high school but then jealousy and anger got in the way, words were said, hearts were broken. I believe broken hearts can only be fixed by those who know them, he does. The boy who broke my heart became the man who fixed it. The problem is...he doesn't know.

So, here is my story.

TBC

Tell me. Love it? hate it? I have planed and worked, and outlined this story to a T. I'm excited about doing it and want this to be as professional as the story can be. Some themes could be sensitive to readers including under-age rape and sex. I will make the love scenes as clear cut as they are in real life, but probably back off in the rape situations. Please reply with constructive ideas and thoughts, I am taking my writing (at least for this story) as seriously as I can. Please no Flames oh, and one last thing.

Jack/Elizabeth 4-Ever!


	2. Daytona, Ohio

My Man

Chapter 1 - Daytona, Ohio

**/\ Ohio /\**

The first half of the basketball game was over and the cheerleaders for Calvert High School took the floor. The squad was the best in the state of Ohio, they were good, and they knew it. Every competition they went to they won, rather it be the whole squad or the two captains for individuals; Elizabeth Swann and Nathen Perkins.

The whole town loved the two high schoolers. They were the typical couple who was voted 'most likely to get married' in the Junior servey and they only had one year left.

_"You know Liz, after we finish this year I'm going to start looking for somewhere to live."_

_Elizabeth looked up at her boyfriend from her streatching possition on the floor. "You can't move out of your parents house till after next year though."_

_"I know, but you know how it is, my mom will convince me to stay through college and suffocate me." He said wrapping his hands around his throat and making choking sounds. Liz laughed._

_"I like your mom, and she likes me too. Anyway, what about getting out of here?"_

_Nate leaned up against the side of the school building and looked across the street where some run-down houses sat. The town was falling apart and it was going to take them with it if he didn't do something. "We'll get out of here babe, I promise. Me and you, we can go wherever our hearts desire."_

_Elizabeth smiled and looked up at the sky, it was a good dream, but nothing she could really hold on to._

"Let's Fight! GO! Blue. Senecas!"

The squad screamed out the words and made it sound like music to the patrons ears. Everyone came to the basketball games, even if you were from the rival high school you came. The town wasn't very big but it wasn't small enough not to have some competition.

"Last Time!" The senior captain, Amanda yelled as the cheerleaders finished their segment of the game. Elizabeth didn't like her much, Amanda was always yelling at her during warm-up's and giving her shit because she was only a junior. That was until Nathen pointed out that Elizabeth had won more awards in one year then she had her entire high school career.

The end of the game couldn't get there soon enough for Elizabeth, she was staying the night at Nathen's. Her mother only allowed it because she thought she was at Betsy's with Anamaria. She loved her girlfriends but she would reather be in bed with her boyfriend. Not that her stepfather cared where she went, he was a dead beat who relied on her mother and herself for money. His name was Chris. He knew all about his step daughter, or so he thought.

_"You're a fucking whore Elizabeth! Go back to the dog pound with that sexy Anamaria."_

_Elizabeth was facing her step father with a sheet around herself. He had caught her off guard while she was changing into her work clothes. _

_"Get the fuck out of here Chris!" She yelled and tried to cover herself more._

_He got closer to her and breathed down her neck. "Is that anyway to speak to your daddy?"_

_"You're not my father you fucking bastard!"_

_The six foot six inch frame of her step father took a step back before his hand made hard contact with her face. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again! I'm in control of this family." He said and left._

_Elizabeth cried on the floor._

The cool air outside made her happy. She hated being indoors, Nate, on the other hand, would rather be playing on the computer working on some new website or in the gym. For a male cheerleader he was buff and strong, no one called him queer or anything like that. He was the full package.

"You know, you don't have to worry, I can have one of the guys watch your house when Chris is there." He said as they walked the few blocks to his house.

"Don't worry about it. He hasn't done anything too bad yet."

"Elizabeth, hitting you countless times, calling you a whore, scaring you shitless. That's not too bad?"

He watched as she shook the hair from her eyes and looked up at the sky, she always did that when she was upset. It reminded Nate of a bird getting ready to take flight. That's what she needed, to get away from there. Far away.

"The next time I see you with a cut or black eye, I'm going to kill him, got it?"

That made Elizabeth smile, he was always looking out for her, that's what drew her to him in the first place. He cared about her and she cared about him.

"Well, I'm working all weekend so don't bother."

He nodded and they crossed the street. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather to get some sleep tonight. You have a big day tomorrow."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "You would rather sleep then have sex?"

"No. I just thought I would be a better boyfriend if I asked."

She smiled and he wrapped an arm around her, his beautiful blue eyes boring into her brown ones. For some reason she always went for the blue eyed, blond haired boys, the ones that you would want to bring home to your mother. They never failed.

**/\ Daytona /\**

Jack Sparrow sat on the ground putting out his last cigarette on his best friend's sidewalk.

"You know, my mother get's mad when she finds those laying around." Brett said and picked it up, thowing it into the street.

"Yeah well, what are you going to do?"

Brett looked in the direction where he threw the butt. "Throw them in the street."

"Oh." Jack said leaning back and looking at the stars. There was a nice breeze coming up from the ocean and he inhaled deeply, feeling the tar in his lungs gurgle.

"Maybe I should just quit." He said but the trio of boys all started laughing.

"You would have to be pretty pussy whipped to do that." Brett said as Will opened another Bud Light.

The three guys where hanging out at Brett's house because, frankly, his parents were rich doctors who went on long vacations, regulary.

"So Jack, how's things with Kelsey?" Will asked, taking a long drink before leaning back in the grass.

"I don't know, you know how women are. I mean hell, she tells me she's happy and loves me, we have sex, then the next day she says she wants something more. So I told her to go fuck herself. Then she told me it would be hard because she didn't have a penis. Then I told her."

"Okay Mr. Smarty-pants, we don't need a play-by-play of your break up." Brett said and sat up quickly. "Shit. What the hell is O'Raily doing patroling this area?"

Jack and Will sat up too, watching the black and white come down the street.

"Don't worry, he'll pass over us." Jack said and layed back down. The police car stopped.

"What are you guys up to tonight?"

It wasn't O'Raily.

All three boys stood, somewhat shakey, but stood. It was then that they realized the officer got out of the passenger side. "Shit!"

At once the three boys remembered that the officer they were on the good side of was showing a rookie the ropes.

"Good evening Mr. Kirkpatrick, Mr. Turner, Jack."

"O'Raily." Jack said, obviously taking charge of the situation. "What is it we can do for you?"

"Can I see some ID?" The unknown cop asked, not very politely.

Jack smiled at him. "If you ask nicely."

"Cut the shit Sparrow. Now what is this I hear about you, relieving yourself in public?"

The two other guys started to laugh, Jack just barely held back a grin. "Well, I was drinking...soda...you know that stuff just goes right through me. It was fucking three in the moring." It looked like he was finished, but he knew everyone was waiting for what came next, so, rolling his eyes he continued. "How was I supposed to know some old lady was watching through her window?"

The two guys were now on the ground from laughter, and alcohol.

"She said she heard a disturbance, you were being awfully loud that night, we had a few complaints about you, not just hers."

"Yeah well, the older women should at least see it once in a while, I mean, I'm sure her husband's isn't up to standards."

Will had eventually passed out from all the drinking and Brett was counting stars.

"Sorry Jack, we have to take you in for that little number and public drunkeness."

"I'm not on private property."

The cop took his shoulder and pulled him on to the sidewalk. "Now you are."

"Man that's bull."

So, for the first time that week, Jack Sparrow spent the night in jail, waiting for his loaded friend to get sober enought to realize he was gone and come bail him out.

TBC

The start of the story for both Jack and Elizabeth. You should consider yourselves lucky, I was going to do it one at a time. Review please.


	3. California Bound Part 1

My Man

Chapter 2 - California Bound - Part One

**/\ Ohio /\**

"I don't know how you convinced me to go to this place Red."

Two men were sitting in a booth at Rico's Diner, waiting on the waiter.

"You would be surprised at how good the food is. Besides, the waitress is smoken." Mitch said looking for said girl.

His brother, Red, sit back and looked out the window and saw a young mother with her child in a stroller walking down the street. "You know young girls seem to be getting pregnant more often lately." He said and looked at his brother who had just given the young mother a look over.

"Yeah, some guy is getting lucky, too bad it isn't me."

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

Both Mitch and Red looked up at the sweet voice that spoke to them. Mitch seemed to keep his eyes and imagination interested while Red looked at her nametag. "Sure, I'll just start off with a coffee, black."

"Okay," the waitress said and wrote it down in her little book. "And you sir?"

When she turned to look at the other man Elizabeth sighed internally. It was the freaken pervert who was always trying to look down her shirt. She unconsciously straightened to her full hight.

"Hi there sugar lips. I'll just have the usual." He said and winked at her, she rolled her eyes.

Red watched the encounter with interest.

"I'll be right back with your drinks." She said and was turning to leave when Mitch grabbed her arm.

"You don't want your boss to find out about this. You had better be nice to me missy."

Elizabeth looked at her arm which was being held by the filthy man and then back to his face, a glare on hers. "Bite me."

Red struggled not to laugh and Mitch glared at her. Turning to leave again Elizabeth felt pain in her arm as Mitch stood and grabbed her again. "Gladly."

"Is there a problem?"

Elizabeth looked at her boss, a grateful smile on her face.

"Yes sir, this waitress of yours isn't very _customer friendly_." Mitch said, letting go of her arm.

Phil looked at Elizabeth and motioned for her to go in the back room. Anamaria was waiting by the door, her arms crossed in front of her.

"Elizabeth is my best waitress." Phil said watched her and Ana enter the room. "And you sir, are no longer welcome here."

\\

"Did you see what happened?" Elizabeth asked Ana when they sat down in Phil's office.

"Yeah, the whole thing. Don't worry, Phil will understand." She said and took her friend's arm in her hand. "Look at what that creep did to you."

Elizabeth looked at her arm and saw the bruise start to form. "Great, Nate is going to think Chris did this."

Ana looked at her with sad eyes. "Is he hurting you again?" She asked and let her arm go.

"He was, but I threatened to tell my mom about it. Don't worry, I think he's got it through his head. Besides, I'm almost eighteen now."

Her friend had to raise an eyebrow at this. "_Almost,_ is six months away?"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, that way Nate can't get into trouble when we have sex."

"That's right, he is eighteen now isn't he. Well, it's not like anyone around here cares about that. Did you know Kayla is pregnant?"

Surprise flashed in Elizabeth's eyes. "The freshman?"

"Yep." Ana said and nodded. "She's pregnant by her senior boyfriend. Who is looking at statitory rape charges. She doesn't want to press them, but it's not like she has any say."

"Is she keeping the baby?"

"Who knows. I don't think Danny wants it anyway." Ana said and started to get impatient waiting for Phil.

"Well maybe if he could keep it in his pants he wouldn't run into these kind of problems." Elizabeth said and laughed.

"Whatever you ladies are talking about it better stop. Now, what's going on with Mr. Bigshot out there?"

Both Liz and Ana liked their boss but at times he can be your best friend while others he was all buisness and was threatening to fire you.

"That creep grabbed her arm. Look at it."

Liz showed him her arm and he sighed, "Did you want to press charges?"

"No. It's alright, really."

Phil Mckensie was a man in his early fourties with thinning hair but a large build. Not that the man was heavy set, he was just solid.

"Well, you can go Lizzy, I'll call your boyfriend to come pick you up and take you home. Ana, will you stay and close?"

Anamaria rolled her eyes but Liz knew she would say yes, she needed the money just as much, if not more then herself. Not putting aside the fact that she was the restaurants best closer and was usually done no more than a half an hour after closing.

"Alright Phil, I'll bail your crappy closer out again tonight."

He smiled, "Thank you."

"So what happened exactly?" Nate asked as he turned on her street, heading for the one story house she shared with her mother and Chris.

"He was just roughing me up a little." Liz said and showed him the bruise on her arm.

"Damn girl, you need to start standing up for yourself. I don't want to see this anymore. I'll pick you up and take you to work tomorrow okay?" He said and pulled to a stop outside her house. "Go get some sleep, I'll be here around ten-thirty okay?"

She nodded and went to get out of the car. "Elizabeth."

She looked back.

"I love you."

The only light was that from the full moon as Anamaria went to her car that night after work. The wind had died down and it was a cool evening. Something she was sure Elizabeth was enjoying.

"Ana."

A voice behind her made her scream and jump into the air. "What the hell! Nate!"She stopped to catch her breath. "You idiot! You scared me half to death. Wait till I tell Elizabeth about this."

"You can tell her soon. We need to go pick up Betsy too." He said and got in Ana's car.

When she slid in beside him and started the ignition she looked at him. "Why?"

"You know how her dad lives in L.A?"

She narrowed her eyes, already wondering if what she was thinking was what he was. "Yeah."

"She needs to get out of here."

"Nate."

"Now listen. There is a bus leaving at two. You three can take it to Detriot then get on a plane." He explained, taking out a piece of paper.

Ana looked at him, "You've been planing this for a while now haven't you?"

He nodded but didn't look at her. "Yeah, ever since she first told me about Chris. She's so scared of him and I can't take care of her all the time. She needs to be with her father."

Ana didn't even realize she was driving until she turned on Besty's street. "You know her mom told her he doesn't want her right? That's why she don't live with him now."

Nate sighed and looked out the window. "I know, but I don't believe it. Remember that ring Miranda got her for her birthday?"

Ana nodded.

"How the hell did she afford that? I'm telling you I think her dad sent it to her and Miranda told Elizabeth she got it for her."

Anamaria had never thought of that. It made a lot of sence now.

"So, we're all going to LA?"

"You three are."

She pulled the car to a stop outside the white house that held Elizabeth Brodman, or rather Betsy.

"You're not?"

"I can't. She won't cry about it either." He said and got out of the car.

"Yes she will."

The wind was coming through the small window in the bathroom and Elizabeth smiled before taking a drink of her Mountain Dew. The warm water that was clensing her body was getting a little dirty and she sighed before running some fresh water and dumping it over herself. Taking a towel she wrapped it around her body before steping out of the tub. The mirror was fogged up and she left footprints on the small white carpet.

Opening the door a little she looked into her mom and Chris's room. They were both asleep. Heading to her own room she shut the door and let the towel fall from her body, leaving her naked. Elizabeth turned the music down low and started to look for her pajamas.

Putting on her large white shirt she got at Walmart she put in her Paula Abdul CD and started to dance around.

"Straight up now tell me, do you really wanna love me forever? Oh oh oh." She sang along and spun around. She screamed. There was Chris.

"How, how long have you been in here?"

He smiled. "Well. let's just say you have a better body than your mother."

Elizabeth wanted to get sick and she turned off the music. "Get out of my room you sick freak."

He hit her and pushed her onto the bed, lifting her shirt, she didn't wear underclothes to bed. She screamed again but he stuffed a sock in her mouth. Tears started to run down her face. He was going to rape her.

The whole thing was a blur to Elizabeth and she hid herself in her mind, the last thing she remembered was Chris leaning over her, now he was putting his pants back on. That was what she had been afraid of, that he would go to far. She felt stupid and ashamed. Nate knew something like this would happen, and he was her hero.

"What the fuck is going on!"

Elizabeth looked up at her boyfriend and started to cry. That made her feel even weaker.

"Chris, you sick bastard I'll kill you!" He said and took the baseball bat he had in his hands and hit Elizabeth's stepfather over the head. When the older man was on the ground he went to Elizabeth.

"Sweetheart don't worry, we're getting out of here."

TBC

There is Elizabeth's reason for heading out to L.A. next chapter will be part 2 - Jack's reason. Chapter 4 or 5 they meet. Review!


	4. California Bound Part 2

My Man

Chapter 3 - California Bound - Part 2

**/\ Daytona /\**

The pain in his back was all he got for that night in jail. The police offices were down the hall and the palce was anything but the Hilton Hotel. Jack got up and streatched out. "I need a cigarette." He said to what he thought was himself.

"That makes two of us pal."

Jack looked back into the shadows and saw an older man sitting on the floor under the window. When the man looked up and caught his eye Jack turned back toward the bars holding him in. "Hey! O'Raily! Let me out!"

There was no sound and it seemed as if he and this other man were the only two in the holding cells. "O'Raily! I can scream all you want."

Those seemed to be the magic words and the door opened. Mark O'Raily did infact walk through the door and unlock Jack's cell. "You're lucky, Brett is here to bail your ass out."

The other man stood and walked forward. "Not you Richard, you still have a night here unless your wife comes."

"Ex-wife you incompetant cop."

"Shut up and sit tight."

O'Raily ushered Jack out into his office where he motioned for him to take a seat.

"Where's Brett?"

The cop turned on his computer and waited for it to boot. "Oh, he's not here. I just didn't want an episode like last time."

Jack smiled as he remembered getting everyone all excited that night in the holding cells and it took a few cops to put out the noise. "Yeah but today there was only two of us. We can't make that much noise.

"Oh I know, but he's a little gone in the head. Thought you could spend the rest of the time out here, unless you wanna call Brett."

Jack weighed his options. "How much longer do I have?"

"Two days. Hey, I got you on the lesser charge or you'd be here a week." He said, noting the look on Jack's face.

"How much is bail?" Jack asked, playing with a pen that he took from the cops desk.

"Only five-hundred."

"How much was it last time?"

Mark looked at him and quickly took the pen away, getting a scowl in return. "Five-hundred."

Tilting back on the chair Jack put his hands behind his head and sighed. "I owe him big time."

"Yeah you do." Mark said and when Jack didn't answer right away he took a moment to watch him. Jack Sparrow, the son of Haily and Larry Sparrow. He wasn't that bad of a kid when he thought about it. He just needed direction. More then once he had to take Jack in for domestic disturbance but it was mostly for fighting some ass hole who was beating up on Will or Matt. None of the guys were that big, so they all looked out for one another.

Jack always seemed to get the worst though. His father was never around and his mother was working two jobs in order to pay bills. The boy could be found smoking pot or drinking on the weekends, but he was a momma's boy and O'Raily found it unnecessary to let Haily know what her eighteen year old son was doing.

"How's school Jack?"

"What do you mean 'how's school'? I failed last year so I'm stuck in fucking junior year again. All the teachers just automaticaly give me a D so I pass their class. Not that school is going to help me much in the future."

Mark wanted to help him, he didn't want to give up. "What are you going to do that you won't need an education for?"

"I don't know, what do you suggest?"

"Jack, you're smart, you just need to apply yourself." He said leaning forward.

"Yeah, okay. Street smarts isn't going to get me anywhere either unless I'm a pimp or drug dealer."

"You could be a special detective, you know, undercover."

Jack blew it off and looked back out the window.

"You have to start thinking about your future Jack. Your friends won't always be there to save your ass and your mother can't keep supporting you."

Jack dug in his pockets then looked at the cop. "Got a cig?"

"Not until you answer my question with some thought." Mark said leaning back and pulling out a pack of cigaretts from his drawer. He didn't smoke but the little cancer causing things did help loosen the boys up.

Jack looked at them wistfully and started to think about his answer. "I'll get a job, how's that?"

"Where?"

"I don't know I haven't started looking." He said now annoyed and suffering from withdraw.

The cop slid him a cigarette and a lighter. "Go call Brett and get your ass out of here."

He didn't need to be told twice, Jack went to the phone in the lobby and used his one phone call to get himself out of there.

Jack was walking with Brett down the road to his house after buying two packs of cigarettes at the corner store.

"So what did O'Raily have to say this time?" His friend asked genually curious. The police officer usually had some funny story about doing his rounds and he was hoping for a rookie got caught with his pants down story.

"Just a bunch of bullshit."

Brett looked at Jack and started to kick at the small stones that were in his way. "You know, he's right."

Jack looked at him and stopped. "If you talked to him why ask me about it?"

"I didn't know if that was all you talked about. Listen man, it applies to all of us, we need to get our heads out of our asses and do something." Brett said and lit his own cigarette.

"Well, you and Will aren't as messed up as I am. You both graduated."

"Barely." He said and looked at his friend. "Look, do you know what me and Will's ACT scores were?"

He didn't get a relpy. "10."

Jack started to laugh. "10?"

"It's not that funny Jack." Brett said, flicking the ashes away.

"10? You guys are the biggest dumb fucks. What college is going to accept a 10? I suppose your daddy rang your neck huh?" He asked and took a drag.

Brett stopped and looked at Jack's house. "Something like that. Did your mom get a new car?"

Jack looked in the direction of his house and saw the old beatup car and walked forward enough to read the licence plate. It was from New York. "Shit."

"What is it?"

"My dad."

Jack entered the house cautiously, he had sent Brett home and told him to call Will, he would join them soon. All the lights were out and the curtains were closed. His house reminded him of a horror movie. When he went in a little further he heard his father's voice in the kitchen, and his mother's shaking voice answered him back. "I don't know."

"You don't know where your son is? You are such a piece of shit Haily."

Jack looked into the kitchen and saw his mother backed up against the wall. In all his eighteen years he had watched as his father abused his mother. He wasn't stupid though, he knew that's not how a man should treat a woman and he had never raised his hand on his mother or girlfriends.

"He said he was going to Brett's last night."

"If you knew that why didn't you tell me?" Larry's voice screamed, causing his wife to shake out of fear.

"I wasn't thinking, you're scaring me."

"I'm scaring ya? Baby you haven't seen what I can do."

It was already out of control. "I'm here." Jack honestly thought about adding the word 'dad' to the end of that statement but he was already planning on what to do next.

"Where the hell have you been boy?"

Jack looked to his mother who had a cut above her eye.

"Look at me boy! Where the hell have you been?"

"I was with Brett. What are you doing here?"

Wrong thing to say at the moment as Larry's hand came down hard on Jack's face.

"I live here, and don't you mouth off to me again."

"Larry leave him alone!" Haily yelled from the other side of the kitchen.

Jack knew what his father was capable of doing but the next thing he did he wasn't ready for. His father had him by the throat and was lifting him off the floor. He tried to move but the wall was to his back and his hands were busy trying to give him some leway to breathe.

"Larry stop! You're choking him! He can't breathe!"

Right before Jack was sure he would pass out from lack of oxygen, Larry let go of his neck and he fell into a heap on the floor. Haily screamed when Larry went closer to her. "You do not tell me what to do woman, I am the man of this household!"

Jack was on his feet, worried for his mother's well-being. He grabbed a pan that was by the stove and swung as hard as his body would allow. It connected with his father's head and he was out cold.

"Jack! What did you do? When he wakes up..."

"We'll be long gone. Come on mom, let's get out of here." Jack said and ran upstairs to get two suitcases and call the boys, they were going on a little trip.

TBC

Okay, there was Jack's story...I think it will be the chapter after next when everyone meets each other. Reviews are good!


	5. Heading Out

My Man

Chapter 4 - Heading Out

Elizabeth didn't feel anything as Nate drove her to the bus station, she was in such shock she just wanted to cry.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the hospital?" He asked and she shook her head. "What about the police station?"

"No Nathen, just drive."

He looked at her once before turning his attention back to the road and heading for the bus station. Sitting beside her Nate would steal small glances. She looked younger then she had in a long time. Then he remembered, she was young, only seventeen years old and all the stuff she had to go through already in her life. He shook his head. It was too much, she needed someone who could be strong for her, to love her unconditionaly. That's what sealed the deal for him. He would let her go, they would never get married in the long run, that seemed so far off.

Elizabeth stirred next to him and she looked sick. Nathen pulled over and she opened the door, heaving her dinner out onto the ground. Nate got out of the car and walked around to where she was, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Get it all out honey, you'll feel better."

She kept getting sick until she was throwing up stomach bile. When she was sure she was done Elizabeth got in the car, Nate following.

"You never told me where we're going." She said out of nowhere.

"I told you before we left sweetheart. We're going to the bus station, you're getting out of here."

Elizabeth squinted her eyes and tried to remember. "Where are we going after that?"

"California." He said and pulled up next to a Bliss charter bus.

Nate helped her out and Betsy and Anamaria where already there, getting her bags on the bus.

"They're coming too?" She asked, pointing to the two girls. This was the part he was dreading since he made his decision.

"You are going. With Ana and Besty. I'm staying here."

Elizabeth wasn't sure that she had heard him right. Her whole world was crashing down around her and he was going to leave her. "No."

He rolled his eyes and took her shoulders in his hand. "Honey please, you have to go."

Tears were streaming down her face now and she couldn't wipe them away quick enough. "No." She said and looked at Nate, his face was set. "Fine, but you have to come with me."

"I can't Elizabeth."

"Why not?" She asked, the tears stopping.

"I have to stay here, my mom needs me."

She looked dark, like she hadn't seen light for years. "What about my mother?"

He hadn't thought about that, he had been so bent on getting Elizabeth as far away as possible that he totally forgot about her mother and that she didn't have a choise.

"I'll check up on her."

Elizabeth sighed and Ana came out of the bus to get her. "The driver said we have to go."

Nate took one last look at his girlfriend before she shot into his arms. "I'll write you," she said. "When I get to my father's I'll send you the address and then you can come when school's out. I'll love you forever."

He took her face in his hands and looked at her sadly. "No you won't."

They shared one last kiss before she got on the bus, it started to drive away immediately.

**/\\ Somewhere in Florida /\\**

They were taking Will's van he bought last summer. It had good tires and breakes and a CD player he won at Car Stereo One.

Jack watched out the window as the orange and palm trees started to get scarce as they left the state. Bon Jovi's "Have a Nice Day" album was playing and he felt his mom stir next to him.

"Guys turn it down! My mom is trying to sleep, she needs it." He said and brushed some hair from her face.

Brett blinked a couple of times before turning it down, it seemed as if he needed some rest too. "I left a note for my mom when you told me where we were going. I mean, it's not like we're still in high school, but I couldn't just leave."

Jack nodded but didn't say anything. He knew if he were in his possition he would leave a letter and tell his mother that he would be alright. He sighed at this revelation. Jack Sparrow was a momma's boy. Always has been and always will be. Smiling a little he looked at her. Haily Sparrow had light brown hair and green eyes that, at the moment, were hidden from the world. She had small features including her nose and mouth but when she yelled, boy did she. She was only about 5' 5'', a trait Jack got from her. His _father _was a tall man, about 6'4'' and everything Jack was on the outside he got from that man.

Thinking about his recent encounter with his father Jack ran a hand through his hair, he had let it grow out since high school but it wasn't bad enough for his mother to get on his back. One summer he had grown it to his shoulders and he guessed that was the cut off limit. Looking at himself in the rear-view mirror he was almost disappointed at how much he looked that him. His eyes were the dark chocolate color his mother smiled over, his nose wasn't bumpy from getting broken and his jaw line was the thing the girls seemed to love to run their hands over.

His father's jaw line. "Why didn't you leave him the first time?" He asked, expecting his mother to be asleep.

"Beacause I love him."

Jack looked wide eyed at her and even Brett dared a glance back at her.

"How? How could you possibly love someone you hurts you? Who hurts me?" He asked feeling a little upset at this revelation.

Haily smiled sadly at her son. "He wasn't always like this Jack, he loved you and would play for hours on end with you. He loved me too, he would take me out to dinner and movies." She paused not wanting to continue.

"What happened mom?"

"He changed, but no matter what he does in his lifetime, I could never hate him. I love him too much."

Jack was getting angry. "I think that makes you stupid."

She didn't acknowlege the comment. "Some day, you'll know. Now sleep honey, everything will be alright."

"What if it came between him and me? Who would you choose?"

Haily now understood, no matter how grown up her son may act, he was still somewhat of a child and needed his mother's reasurrance.

"Jack Alexander Sparrow, you listen to me. I love you, you are a part of me. Come on, you came out of me." She said and he laughed. His mother smiled back. "and it hurt. A lot. But that's all I remember of the pain; that it hurt. You are the joy of my life and not even your father could take your place. I would pull the trigger on his gun baby, not yours."

This seemed to relax Jack, and taking one more look at his mother, he fell asleep.

/\\

"Jack? Hey man wake up!"

When he opened his eyes he groaned, the sun was out and it was hot. "Where the hell are we?" He asked sitting up and watching his mother walk around outside, they were at a rest area.

Will looked nervously at Jack. "Somewhere in Alabama."

He looked at Brett for more of a confirmation. There was a nod of the head.

"Okay, at least we're not in Ohio or somewhere stupid like that." Jack said and got out of the van, streatching his legs. "Hey Brett, you got directions from Mapquest right?"

"Yeah."

"I hate to ask, but how long did it say it would take to get to LA?"

"Approximately 36 hours and 38 minutes. Not including stops. And, incase you're wondering it's about 2513.12 miles."

Jack nodded and walked around. "Well, we might as well keep truken'."

**/\\ Detroit /\\**

"Now boarding flight 254 for Denver Colorado."

The three girls made it so far to Detroit before one of them broke down from the sudden change in their lives. Anamaria was keeping optimistic but Besty was starting to feel homesick already and was feeling bad about leaving her folks.

"Don't worry girl. This is going to be a great adventure. Right Liz?"

Elizabeth had barely said a thing and the girls didn't pester her, they decided it would be best if they waited until they were all safe and sound in Mr. Swann's house in LA.

The same voice came over the speaker again. "Last call for flight 254 for Denver Colorado."

"Where do we go when we get to Denver?"

Elizabeth's voice was weak when she talked but they kept moving.

"Oh, we're going to get on another plane that will take us to San Francisco." Ana explained. "From there it's about a six hour bus ride to LA."

Elizabeth nodded and the grils boarded the plane that would lead them to one of the most popular cities in the United States.

TBC

Not one of my longer chapters but I got some of the important stuff crammed in here (mostly with Jack), you'll see what I mean as the story continues. I did cut a lot because I didn't want it to get boring, or more boring. You're positive reviews are like gasoline to me. Everyday that goes by and I realize I haven't updated this or anyother story where I get at least one review a day I feel bad for not updating b/c I know what it's like to wait. Ok I'm babbling. Please review!


	6. East and West

My Man

Authors Note: Okay, so I skipped ahead a few months so let me bring you up to speed. Everyone reached LA safe and sound. The girls are living in an apartment about fourty minutes away from the guys apartment. Haily is staying with her cousin. The reason I skipped them coming into LA and the rest of their trip is because I feel like it would just drag on, and I'm at a writers block for that part. Later on I might wright it and post it as a seperate story but a companion piece to this one. Anyway, on with the story.

Chapter 5 - East and West

_(Five Months Later)_

_**/\\ Gracewood Apartments /\\**_

The door to Elizabeth's apartment was opening slowly. Besty had went to bed awhile ago and Anamaria wasn't off work for at least another hour. Getting up she took the baseball bat they kept in the living room in case of an emergency and held it above her head. The perp turned on the light and screamed. It was Anamaria.

"What are you doing Liz? You about gave me a hart attack."

She put the bat down. "I'm sorry I wasn't expecting you home so early."

"Yeah well, we weren't very busy and they were bad on labor." She explained and took off her 'Arby's' hat. All three of the girls had gotten jobs about three weeks after they arrived. Elizabeth's father said it would have been no trouble if they stayed with him but they wanted independence and since Elizabeth's eighteenth birthday was in three months they really wanted to be on their own. But of course being on their own ment they needed money which ment they needed jobs.

It wasn't very hard for three good looking girls to find work in Los Angeles. Anamaria worked at a fastfood place, Besty was a wiatress, and Elizabeth cleaned houses. Okay, so they don't have ten dollars an hour jobs but it pays the bills.

"I'm going to take a shower then head to bed. Do you want anything?"

Elizabeth shook her head, she knew her friends were trying to get her to talk about what happened right before they left. They wanted her to talk about the rape and leaving Nate.

"Okay, goodnight."

"'Night." Liz said and curled back up on the couch to finish watching "Saw".

/\\

"Shit, I'm going to be late. Hopefully May is the manager today, it would suck if it was Andrea."

"Stop complaining before you wake her up!"

"I wonder what she's doing on the couch."

"She probably just fell asleep after her movie. Now don't wake her up!"

Elizabeth smiled and opened her eyes. Besty was running late for work and it looked like Anamaria just got in a fight with a hair dryer. "It's okay guys, I'm awake. What time is it?"

"Eleven. I was supposed to be at work at eleven." Besty yelled then droped her keys. "Shit."

Ana laughed and looked at Liz. "I'm going back to bed, make sure I'm up by two okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, no problem, what time do you work?"

"Five, you?"

"Three."

The two girls watched Betsy leave then Ana went back to bed while Liz went to the bathroom to take a much needed shower.

Turning on the water she felt revived immediately. Stripping down she stepped into the shower and sighed when the hot water started to run down her back. She loved living on her own. The apartment wasn't very big, it had two bedrooms, a kitchenette, a bathroom, and a small living room but it was perfect for them. Elizabeth shared a bedroom with Betsy and Anamaria had her own. Smiling at the memory of their first day there she started to lather her hair.

While she was in lala land the phone rang.

"Liz? Elizabeth?"

Ana yelled for her friend from her room but when she heard the water running she got up and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Knits House Cleaning service, is Elizabeth there?"

"She's in the shower."

The woman on the other end was silent for a moment. "Okay, can I leave a messge?"

"Sure." Ana said and got a paper and pen.

"Okay, today she is to go to Meadowbrook Apartments - West. The number is 435. His name is Carmen."

Ana pulled the phone away from her face and looked at it strangely before puting it back on her ear. "Is that is first or last name?"

"Last. And can you tell me who I'm leaving a message with?"

"Yeah, Medusa."

**/\\ Meadowbrook Apartments - West /\\**

Jack watched, an amusment look on his face as his girlfriend started to nag him about how they never did anything together. Marideth was always looking to pick a fight and he knew if he let it go it would all pass over him.

"Why are you smiling!"

He quickly sat up in the chair and looked at her, holding his hand out. "I'm sorry, you're just so cute when you want to argue."

She smiled and sat on his lap. "Have you heard that Crieg want's to talk to you?"

Jack shook his head. "No, why would he?"

Marideth shrugged her shoulders.

He sat back and looked out the window at the other building right next to him. Soon the three of them were going to buy a house and leave the apartment. Brett had a good job at some office building and Will was working at Burger King as a shift manager, exactly what he did back home. Jack on the other hand had went through four different jobs and walked out on all of them, he couldn't find what he wanted to do.

"Well, I guess I should go see what he wants." He said and stood, Marideth grabbed her purse. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked and she nodded.

Jack watched her leave before sitting back down in the chair and flipping through the channels. Jerry Springer was on. Creig would have to wait.

**/\\ Outside Meadowbrook Apartments /\\**

Elizabeth read the note Anamaria left her and right before she headed out the door her boss had called her again to make sure she wasn't really living with Medusa. Laughing only when she hung up the phone she went to tell her friend what had happened. Now she was in a small situation. She didn't know which building to go into.

Meadowbrook Apartments where separated into East and West. The buildings were identical and there was no way to tell them apart. Someone told her that East really faced west and west really faced east. Someone else told her they faced the right ways. Knowing LA, she wasn't sure if up was down and down was up.

Sighing to herself she picked the one on the right and went in. There was no one at the front desk so she took the elevator up to floor number four, assuming the first number of the address was associated to what floor it was on.

When the doors opened she got out and looked at the first number. 321. "How does that work?" She asked herself but decided to check the rest of the floor. The last one ended with 389. Getting frustrated she saw someone come out of one of the other rooms.

"Excuse me!" She said and ran down the length of the hall. He turned around and Elizabeth caught herself staring. "Hi, um, I was wondering if you could help me find this apartment."

Without saying anything he took the paper from her outstreatched hand and looked at it before giving it back. "You're in the wrong building." He said and went to the elevator. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and followed him.

"Is the other building just as confusing?"

"No. Look, I'm going in the same direction, you can follow if you want."

Elizabeth nodded and looked at him. He met her stare.

"I'm Elizabeth Swann." She said and he broke eye contact, watching the numbers light up.

"Jack Sparrow."

TBC

Yay, they met! The next chapter things get a little hairy between the two and Anamaria comes home with some good news that Elizabeth damns her for later. For clerification Jack was coming out of Crieg's apartment in the East building. Mr. Carmen's apartment is a few doors down from Jack's.


	7. I Hate You Too

My Man

Chapter 6 - I hate you too

Elizabeth's feet were killing her, Mr. Carmen had a very specific way he wanted his apartment done and it took her four hours to get it right. After that she had to take the heat from her other customer of the day for being late. She took off her shoes one at a time and started to rub her feet. Right when she was about to turn of the t.v. Betsy came in.

"I found a school not too far away from here."

That was something she didn't want to think about, going back to school. It had went through her mind to try out for cheerleading but with working and everything else she didn't think she'd have the time.

"Great. How was your day?"

She shrugged and hung up her keys. "It was okay, I ran into this girl in the hallway at the school and she stared me down so I flipped her the bird. Nothing big."

"You mean school's already started?"

"Yeah, today was the first day. Don't worry he said we can just show up tomorrow."

Elizabeth sighed, she would have to call her boss, Katie, and tell her that she would need to change the time of Mr. Carmen's house cleaning to three thirty.

"How was your day Liz?"

"I went to Meadowbrook Apartments and got lost, luckily for me there was someone who could help me out. Anyway, I went to clean Mr. Carmen's place. Besty, it took four hours! Then Miss I own the world was mad when I showed up late."

Betsy went into the kitchenette and got Liz a beer. "Drink up, it'll do you good."

"Thanks."

Anamaria had found someone to buy them alcohol on demand. He lived down the hall and wasn't very attractive, but Ana made quick friends since he was twenty-one.

"You guys are never going to guess what happened!"

Both girls turned around to see Anamaria come in.

"You got promoted?" Elizabeth asked.

"Beer guy wants to marry you?" Besty put in, laughing afterwards.

Ana glared, but there was a hint of a smile in her eyes. "Shut up you guys. I met someone."

Elizabeth turned her attention to the t.v and Besty groaned and started to walk toward her bedroom.

"You guys don't want to hear about it?"

Betsy laughed and disappeared into the bedroom, leaving Elizabeth to defend herself.

"Lizzy? You want to hear about it right? It was so romantic, not to mention that he's good looking, he even asked me out on a date. A date! He only knows my name! He must really like me!"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Yeah, he likes you for your personality right?"

"Shut up, you don't know what he's like." Ana said and sat down on the couch opening up a beer.

"And you do?"

"Well, I always have been a great judge of character."

"So tell me all about him."

Elizabeth knew it was a death sentence but she wanted to be a freind. No matter how painful it might be.

"Okay, well his name is Will Thompson or something and he's from Florida. He's living with some friends and.."

"Well there's your first problem. Did he say if these friends are male or female?"

Ana stopped and listened, a small frown playing on her lips. "Well if they are female friends he didn't seem too interested to talk about them. Anyway he's about my hight, I know I usually want someone taller but he is just so adorable, see he's not even hot or cute or sexy or anything like that. He has such a sweet voice and a cute accent. I just love to hear him talk. He's got a nice body too, really strong."

Elizabeth smiled as her friend closed her eyes. She was happy that she found someone she liked right away. Most of her boyfriends in the past had to work for it and she just went out with them because they wouldn't leave her alone. She hoped Ana had found someone who could make her happy, at least for a little bit.

"So what about your date tomorrow?"

"Oh! He's going to pick me up around seven, he said we'll probably just go to the movies or out to eat. I said that was fine, we don't usually get out much instead of going to work so it should be exciting." She said and looked at the clock. "It's already nine? I can't believe it. You do know Betsy found a school right?"

"Yeah, she said we're going to start tomorrow."

"Yeah. I'm going to go get some sleep, finally a reason to go to bed at a decent hour."

Liz laughted a little and said goodnight to her friend. Looking at the beer can in her hand she went to the kitchen and dumped the rest down the sink before going to sleep.

**/\\ Los Angeles High School /\\**

The girls steped out of the cab that took them to school the next day. It was Thursday and most everyone was outside smoking and hanging out. Back home, the high school was nothing like this and they needed to live with parents to attend. This should proove interesting.

"Should we start meeting people?" Besty asked, looking over the crowd of students. They were of course Seniors but no one knew that, they just hoped they weren't misunderstood for 'new meat'.

"I don't know. Let's not. It's not like we need to socialize with these people as it is."

"We're not all that bad."

The girls turned around and Elizabeth almost groaned. It was the guy from the apartment building where she cleaned Mr. Carmen's 'house'. He noticed her and gave her a half smile. She didn't really like him the day before and she wasn't liking him now. He was cocky and unpleasent, Elizabeth couldn't help but think that he needed a major reality check.

"Well if it isn't Elizabeth."

"Miss Swann."

He grinned again and her friends looked at her surprisingly. "Miss Swann." He said and looked at the other two. "And who are these lovely ladies?"

"I'm Anamaria and this is Besty."

He looked at Ana with interest. "Really? So you're the girl my bestfriend came home bragging about huh?"

Elizabeth almost turned green. She never really realized what a small world it was, and she thought LA was big. She hoped that as long as Ana was with Brett she wouldn't have to see Jack. She sighed, fat chance.

The bell rang and the four of them walked into the building. "So what do you have first?"

Ana and Besty looked at their schedule. "Calculus." "Me too."

Elizabeth knew she wouldn't stand a chance in the class so she didn't sign up for it.

Jack looked at her. "And what about you princess?"

Her blood started to boil, she wasn't sure what it was about him but it was something, and she didn't like it. She definately did not like the new nickname he assighned for her. "I have Old World History. Not that it concerns you." She said and Jack stopped.

"Here is your room ladies, have a nice day." He said and caught up with Elizabeth who hadn't stopped walking. "You are going to the same room as me."

"Oh joy." She said and he grabbed her arm softly. "Is there something I did Miss Swann?"

"Yeah, you're a jerk."

He smiled again and took the insult almost like a complement. "You're friends seemed to like me."

"They're not your type." She said and entered the class room that was full except for two backseat chairs, luckily they were on opposite ends of the room.

Jack left her and she went to the back righthand corner where most of the girls sat. The window was right next to her so she could daydream. When she sat down the girls started to watch her and they flipped their hair when she turned to look at them. She hated girls like that. Most likely they were on the cheerleading squad, she definately wasn't joining now.

"What's your name honey?"

'Honey? Who says honey anymore?' She thought to herself. "My name is Elizabeth."

"That's a cute name. But what were you doing with Jack?"

"He was kind enough to show me to class." She said, not knowing if Jack was liked or not.

One of the girls then turned around. "Yeah, he is sweet like that sometimes, but he can really push your buttons. My name is Marideth, I'm Jack's girlfriend."

'I feel sorry for you.' She thought then smiled at her. "He's very lucky to have you."

One of the other girls looked at her, the one who called her honey. "Do you do any sports?"

"I used to be a cheerleader at my old high school."

To her surprise the girl laughed. "Oh honey, there is no way you're good enough to make this squad." Some of the other girls laughed a little and they turned around when the teacher came in.

**/\\ Gracewood Apartments /\\**

"I mean, how dare her? Saying I'm not good enough." Elizabeth said while getting changed into her work clothes after school.

"Then try out and show them up, I know you can." Betsy said and started to get ready for work herself.

Elizabeth looked around and saw her shoes on the counter. "Where's Anamaria?"

Betsy smiled and flutted her eyelashes. "She's with Will. He picked her up today after school and they are getting ready for their date together."

Elizabeth shook her head but couldn't hide the smile on her lips. "I hate the idea. I mean, as long as I don't have to see Mr. Sparrow I will be fine."

"You mean Jack? He looked nice enough. Not bad looking either."

"Oh please!" Elizabeth said but didn't elaborate, she had more important things to worry about like work and what kind of shampoo she was going to buy next.

**/\\ Meadowbrook Apartments /\\**

He hated to do it but it needed to be done. Jack took a look at Marideth and thought 'What the hell did I see in her?' His mind quickly supplied him with parts of the female anatomy. Right now none of that mattered as her face was contorted with rage because he was 'helping' the new girls.

"She is so plain as it is. She wasn't interested in anything and she did all but sulk in the back of the room."

"I'm glad you think so highly of her, cause I could care." He said and flipped the channel on the T.V.

She stood between him and the meatal box. "Honey, you make a better door then a window."

"I could care." She said, throwing his words back at him. Jack just rolled his eyes.

"I don't know why I even try in this relationship anymore. I swear all you use me for is sex. And even that's been a little low recently."

"Well maybe if you would do something else besides bitch all the time we would do more things, because I know as soon as I suggest going out to eat somewhere you'll just say how I don't like your cooking and then I'd suggest you cooking and then you would go on a rampage about how I don't appreciate you and I just use you. Now tell me Marideth, what would you like me to do about it?"

She fought back tears as she grabbed her purse and keys. "Fine, it's over."

"Fine." He said and followed her out into the hall, he didn't see Elizabeth coming out of the elevator to go clean Mr. Carmen's apartment. "Why don't you be just like your prissy stuck up friends and go cry about it, maybe even plot your revenge?"

"I will go cry about it because you're a total bastard! Go to Hell."

By now Jack had a evil looking smile on his face. "Don't worry darling, already there."

"Why don't you just leave her alone?" Came a soft but demanding voice from behind him. Marideth looked over his shoulder at her and Jack turned around.

"What is it any of your buisness?"

Elizabeth stood straighter. "You're making her cry. Why are you being such an asshole?"

Jack had just about had it with all the women and he hoped with one sentence she would leave him alone. "Look _Princess, _why don't you just stay out of my life?"

Her face turned red with anger and she gritted her teeth.

"Don't worry about it." She said and went to clean Mr. Carmen's apartment.

TBC

Well, I think that went well don't you?


	8. Just Get Along

My Man

Chapter 7 - Just Get Along

She had been completely ignoring him for the past two weeks and was doing a good job about it until Anamaria came home with Will one night and told her Besty was going out with Will's friend Brett.

"And you and Will are going to be staying here all night?" She asked, looking a little disgusted. None of the girls had brought home a boyfriend since they were living there. Not that Besty dated much and Elizabeth was so stuck on trying to get away from Jack and leave him to himself that she wasn't worried about having a boyfriend at all.

"Yeah, is that okay?"

She sighed and nodded before grabbing her jacket and purse. "Yeah, I'll just go out tonight. I'm off tomorrow and I don't have work so this is perfect."

Ana smiled, she knew her friends were both going out to give her and Will some alone time and she was grateful for it.

"Thanks a lot girl."

"No problem." She said and left her friend to get busy with the 'good boy'.

/\ Shamrock Bar /\

Betsy had texted Elizabeth on the place she was at with Brett and asked that she come along. That was fine with her, she had never been out on the town, expecially at night so this was a good oportunity. What she hadn't counted on was a certain boy being there.

The Shamrock was a crowded bar with loud music and fun loving people from the heart of LA. Elizabeth smiled when she walked up to it. She wasn't old enough to drink but the same guy who bought them alcohol got her and Besty fake I.D.'s.

When she walked in Elizabeth felt happy, this was her kind of place and her kind of people. The cigarette smoke was clouding the air and making it hard to breathe, but she was sure after she got a few drinks in her she would hardly notice.

"Liz! Over here!"

Elizabeth could barely hear her friends voice over the loud music and obnoxious voices but she findly made it over. "Liz! I want you to meet Brett." She yelled and Elizabeth shook his hand. Then she saw him and glared at Betsy.

"You didn't tell me _he_ was here." She hissed and Besty told Brett she would be right back and took her friend outside.

"Please Elizabeth. Just try to get along with him. He's a good guy."

"Oh how would you know?"

The other girl seemed a little nervous to tell her.

"Well, me and Ana have been spending time with them. All three of them. We knew you wouldn't like it, but Ana wanted me to meet Brett and trust me Jack isn't that bad of a guy. That day in the hall he was just having a bad day."

Elizabeth couldn't believe her ears, her best friends were sneaking around behind her back! Okay, maybe she was making things a little too over-the-top, a little too soap opera like, but it hurt her feelings.

"Okay. If he's such a good guy why aren't you with him?"

"Oh come on, you know he's not my type. Too dark, you know, with the hair and the eyes. Not that his skin is too dark, it has that nice tan color."

Liz laughed a little at this. "Yeah I know, you like your guys ghost pale so they blind your friends in the summertime."

Besty hit her in the arm playfully and the girls went back inside. Elizabeth finally felt a little self-conscious. She didn't like the way the guys were looking at her but she knew it was her own fault for wearing a low cut shirt and short jean skirt with fishnets. For once she wished she wore something a little more conservative. She never had to worry about it before because she always had Nate with her. Nate. She hadn't thought about him in a while.

Before her thoughts could lead anywhere else she stopped at the bar and sat on a stool next to Jack, who wa next to Brett.

"Hi." Jack said, obviously he had gotten the same talking to about the night. Which was perfectly understandable to Elizabeth, she didn't want her friend to have a bad time because she didn't like Jack.

"Hi."

This was starting out to be a great conversation. She saw many oportunities.

"Look, about the other day." He started but stopped when his drink was sat in front of him and the bartender asked Elizabeth what she wanted. She ordered a glass of Jack Daniel's and waited for him to continue.

"I was acting like a jerk, just having a bad day." He said not looking at her. Elizabeth knew far too well that guys didn't like to be the one in fault and didn't like to apologize at all, but she was finding herself waiting for the 'I'm sorry' she knew wouldn't be coming.

"I know, the whole thing just got a little out of hand." She said, wondering if she should continue or if she should stop while they were at a dead lock. Her feminine side took over however and she couldn't help herself. "I shouldn't have gotten involved. I'm sorry."

Jack was obviously not expecting that and sat up to look at her. She was dressed as if she wanted to get lucky. 'Or make some guy lucky.' His mind supplied for him but he tried to put a stop to those thoughts with another drink. That only seemed to make it worse.

"Don't apologise." He said and gave her a small smile that she returned. "Why don't we start over, from the beginning?" He suggested. "I'm Jack Sparrow."

Elizabeth smiled and took his hand. "I'm Elizabeth Swann."

He started to laugh from the amount of alcohol and Elizabeth looked at him for a long moment. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing really. It's just that, both of our last names are types of birds. Where do you come from? Not around here."

"Ohio." She said, wondering if they had had this conversation before, she honestly couldn't remember.

"I'm from Florida, just had to get away you know." He said and suddenly Elizabeth got quiet, he wondered if it was something he said.

"Yeah, I know."

Jack looked her over and took another drink of whiskey, he loved the stuff and that scared him, that was his father's favorite drink. "So what's your story?"

"What?" She asked, a little taken aback.

"Your story, everyone has a reason they're here."

Her eyes danced with malice and her words got stuck in her throat. She hadn't talked about that night with anyone, and she wasn't about to tell her life story to this person.

"It's none of your damned business! Just leave me alone." She yelled and ran outside. Jack noticed that Brett and Betsy had left so he went out to find her.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth wait. I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me. I just asked." He said finally catching up with her as she walked down the street.

"You know, you shouldn't walk around alone at night, this isn't Ohio someone could jump you." He said and hailed a cab.

"And what _rape me_?"

Jack put his hand down when a yellow taxi stopped in front of them. "It happends."

She sighed disgustedly and got in the cab. "It happends more places then big cities."

"I don't doubt it." He said following her in. "Park Place Mall."

Elizabeth looked at him but he stopped her with his hand. "I highly doubt you want to go back to your hotel and listen to your best friend get fucked. Park Place is open 24 hours, it will be quiet there now."

She looked at him and said pointedly. "You're drunk."

"Not yet."

/\\ Park Place Mall - Midnight /\\

Well he was right, there was barely anyone in the large shopping center and Elizabeth looked inside all the stores before they passed a Victoria Secrets.

Jack noticed her glance. "Ever been?"

She glared at him and walked right by the store.

He shrugged, "Probably a virgin anyway."

"Look, I'm not one of your new girlfriends or some slut you think you're going to pick up for the night. I don't even like you. So get over yourself."

Jack looked a little surprised, but his ego kept getting in the way. "Oh come one my little maiden, you don't mean that." He said and Elizabeth turned around and slapped him on the face, hard.

"Don't you even pretend you know me. You have no idea what I've been through."

His face of surprise turned to one of acute anger. "Don't think you're the only one who has problems."

"I don't pretend I do! I know there are people with problems like me and maybe even worse. But I think I'm getting the bottom of the barrel."

"Honey, you don't know what rock bottom feels like." He said, the two now throwing daggers at eachother.

"Try me." She said and stood her ground, looking up defiantly at him. Jack smirked and walked into a liquer store, Elizabeth following.

They didn't say anything as he bought a supply of beer, whiskey, and a bottle of bourbon.

The guy at the counter looked at Elizabeth and then at Jack, a small smile on his face accompained by a wistful look, Jack noticed but Elizabeth didn't. The pair walked around the mall for a while longer making small talk and looking in stores that were too expensive for either one of them.

"You know what Jack? Someday I'm going to be rich."

"Yeah? Me too, and you know what the best part is?"

Elizabeth opened her second beer as the two sat on the grass outside the mall. "What?"

"They won't be." He said and grimaced as he swallowed a small amount of the bourbon.

Elizabeth looked at him and did notice that he was attractive. "Who won't be?"

"They won't. The people who make our lives hell."

Elizabeth stopped drinking at that moment and looked at her watch. It was three in the moring. "I should get going. Want to share a cab?"

"I live a good distance away from you." He said then thought it over. "You could stay at my place, both guys are at your's I think. Don't worry it's not like all three of us share a room." He said, seeing the look on Elizabeth's face. She agreed and they went over to Jack's apartment.

The drive was only about fifteen minutes away, which was good because Elizabeth felt like she was going to pass out.

Jack helped her out of the cab and up the front stairs until they got inside to an elevator and they finally made it to the apartment. Elizabeth leaned on him and he helped her into Will's bed, taking off her shoes and fishnet's before covering her up.

"Goodnight." He said but stopped when he heard her voice.

"Jack?"

"What?"

"Come here."

He did and leaned over her a little until being caught off guard in a kiss. Elizabeth had pressed her lips to his firmly and when it registered in her mind she didn't care, she was in need of affection, attention. She hadn't been touched in forever. Jack relaxed and kissed her back, wondering how far she wanted this to go because as far as he was concerned he could go all the way and then some more. He pulled away.

"Elizabeth."

She cut him off. "Are we going to have sex now?"

Jack thought this was funny as he watched her struggle for control over her exaughstion. As much as he would have loved to say 'fuck yes', he didn't. "No. I don't think so. You would probably kill me in the morning or something."

She nodded in agreement and fell asleep.

TBC


	9. Surprises

My Man

Chapter 8 – Surprises

Elizabeth found herself cuddling into the large sheets of someone elses bed before she remembered where she was. Getting up she wrapped her arms around her slim body and shivered, it was a lot colder then she thought. Taking the blanket off the bed she wrapped it tight around her then left the bedroom.

"She's here. Yes I know Ana. No I didn't. Look go bother someone else."

Jack was having a nice morning chat with Anamaria when Elizabeth walked in the room. He hung up the phone and smiled at her.

"Well good morning. Did you sleep well?" He asked, going to the refrigerator.

"I did. What time is it?" She asked, not being able to find a clock.

"Around one in the afternoon. Do you work today?" He asked as he poured some orange juice.

"No. My day off." She said and took the juice that was offered to her. It was very refreshing after what she had to drink all night. She was surprised she didn't have a hangover.

After getting himself something to drink Jack went to sit on the couch and turned on the T.V. Jerry Springer was on.

Elizabeth sat on the chair and watched it with him for a few minutes. "This show is so retarded. I mean, you can't feel bad for these people."

Jack smiled and looked at her. "What do you mean? This has got to be one of the better ones. 'Daddy Troubles', let me tell you what, these women get around."

She looked disgusted as a girl came on and told the world that she had got ten guys tested and was still looking for the father. "These women are sluts, they give us bad names."

"She just fell in love too many times." Jack said and laughed when potential father number eleven wasn't it either. "Damn. Is it true there is a certain window that you have to hit in order to even become pregnant?"

"Yeah, I think it's like a two week window or something. I don't pay particular attention. My mother put me on the pill when I was thirteen." She said and looked at Jack who had his eyes raised.

"Not that I've been having sex that long, and I don't think you want me to go into detail about how bad my period used to be."

He shifted and looked back at the T.V., "That's enough information right there."

Elizabeth laughed a little at that and pulled her legs up under her as she looked back at the screen. She wanted to bring up last nights little kiss but thought if she just let it go it would disappear and he would forget about it. She blushed despite herself. 'I can't believe I asked him if we were going to have sex!' She thought and took a drink.

"Are you okay?" He asked when he saw her flush.

"Yeah, just a little hot."

'Understatement of the century.' He thought and caught her eye. "Do you want me to take your blanket?"

"No! No, that's okay. Thanks though."

He looked her over again before turning his attention back to the t.v. where two teenage boys were beating the crap out of each other. "You hungry?"

Elizabeth looked at him and blinked a few times wondering if she should say yes or no. Then she wondered why she was even there at all.

"No thank you I'll just go home now and get out of your hair." She said and went to get her shoes she kicked off the night before.

"You're not bothering me." He said and stood when she went into the bedroom.

Her annoyance at the whole situation was escalating. She almost slept with him for christ sake! Of course she wouldn't be annoying him.

"Look I'm just doing us both a favor." She said and tried to get past him but he stopped her.

"What's that?"

"Staying out of your life, just like you said."

Jack looked her in the eyes and she looked back, but left, knowing exactly what would have happened.

**/\\ LA High school – Monday /\\ **

Elizabeth sat in her usual spot in the back of the class on Monday and listened to the announcements. Her ears perked up when she heard that there was going to be cheerleading tryouts the next day after the bell rings. The girls in front of her didn't seem too thrilled.

"Great. We are going to have to watch a bunch of losers tryout tomorrow. I hope they're not as bad as last year."

"You don't have to tell me about it. It's sad that we have to pick five. Last year there was only one decent one and she sucked anyway and not just at cheerleading."

"Those whores give us all bad names."

Elizabeth had heard enough and tuned them out. There was no way she was going to be discouraged. She was going to show those girls up tomorrow.

Classes that day went particularly slow, even for a Monday. She had went through the day without talking to Jack but that didn't mean she wasn't thinking about him. She found herself writing his name in the margin of her notebook, noticing how smooth it seemed to be in cursive. No one seemed to notice that she was in her own world that day except for two people.

"Hellooo, Earth to Elizabeth."

The three friends were at lunch when Elizabeth caught herself daydreaming. "What?"

"Are you listening to anything I'm saying?" Anamaria asked.

"No. I'm sorry, just zoned out."

Betsy and Ana looked at each other then back at their friend. "You have a crush don't you?" Ana asked and looked around the dining hall. "Don't tell me, let me guess."

"Ana." Elizabeth said but was waved off as both her friends started to name random boys.

"Tim."

"Chris."

"Josh. Oooo now there's a cutie."

"Ana, what about Will? Now Elizabeth, Patrick."

"Jack."

Elizabeth froze at his name then got up hurridly. "I got to go."

Ana and Betsy watched in amazement as their friend left. Betsy was the first to speak.

"Ana you don't think that…"

"No."

"Do you think they…"

"No."

"I thought she hated him."

"She does."

"Didn't she stay the night with him?"

The two girls looked at each other before watching Jack walk over to them.

"Hello ladies, having a nice lunch are we?" He asked and opened his Pepsi.

"What did you do to her?" Ana asked, her voice raising.

"Why won't she talk to us?" Betsy chimed in, standing up.

Jack slid down in his chair a little and looked up at the two girls now hovering over him.

"I didn't do anything. She was the one who asked me if I wanted to have sex." He said and closed his mouth instantly when he saw their faces.

"And you took advantage of her?" They both said in unision. The three of them were now getting stares and Jack's eyes darted around, looking for an exit.

"No. I swear. And don't tell her I told you. I think it was something she didn't want to have get out in the open."

"Oh don't worry, we will." Ana said and pulled Betsy after her as they went to find Elizabeth.

/\\ Gracewood Apartments – 4:00 Monday /\\

Betsy and Anamaria came through the door talking wildly to each other.

"Elizabeth are you here?" Betsy called and to her surprise Elizabeth came out of her room trying to put her shoes on while brushing her hair.

"I can't talk now guys, I have to get going. I'm already late."

They moved out of her way but didn't stop talking.

"What did Jack do? Why did you run away?"

"Did you really ask him to have sex with you?"

Elizabeth stopped in her tracks. "What?"

Both other girls were still and Betsy was looking down at her hands. Anamaria asked the question again. "Did you really ask him to have sex with you?"

Elizabeth's eyes started to water and she took her keys off the counter roughly. "Yes. I can't believe the bastard told you. I didn't know what I was saying. I was completely wasted. So you go tell him," she was crying by this point. "go tell him that I want nothing more to do with him and if he thought he was going to get lucky tell him that he's a bastard and to go fuck himself." She screamed the last part and shut the door roughly behind her.

A few hours later when Elizabeth was due home a knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" Anamaria asked from the couch.

"It's me." Will's voice flooded from the other side.

Ana got up and opened the door to not only Will but Jack as well. "What the fuck are you doing here? Don't answer that right now. Elizabeth has a message for you. 'If you think you're going to get lucky you're a bastard and go fuck yourself."

Jack just stood in the door way watching her. "Is she here?"

"Didn't you just hear what I said. She doesn't want to see you ever again. And stop blurting her business."

"Look I didn't mean to. And it wasn't like everyone heard me anyway, just you two."

Ana crossed her arms. "Oh yeah, well she still doesn't appreciate it. Now why don't you just leave her alone."

"Fine. Tell her I wouldn't have sex with her anyway."

Will grimaced and watched Anamaria's dark face turn even darker before she pulled him inside and slammed the door. "How dare he!"

"Come on Ana, give him some slack." Will said and got a beer from the refrigerator.

"Don't you defend him!"

"I have to, he's my best friend."

This seemed to calm the girl down and she joined Will in a beer. "I don't like him anymore."

Will wrapped his arms around Ana and settled back in the couch. "He's a good guy, I promise. He just has some issues like the rest of us."

Ana was about to respond when Elizabeth came in the door.'

"Hey hon, have a good day at work?"

"What did he want?" She asked looking at Will and Ana.

"Who?" Will asked looking at the T.V.

"You know who goddamnit! I saw him leave the building. And don't tell me he was just here to make sure you didn't get lost." She said looking pointedly at Will.

Ana looked at her best friend. All three of them had been through a lot together, Elizabeth more then them and she didn't want to tell her. There was something about the way she talked about Jack that made her wonder what else happened that night and what would even bring about the question of sex.

"You don't want to know."

"Try me."

"Well, I told him what you said about him being a bastard and fucking himself. Well he countered with saying 'I wouldn't have sex with her anyway.'"

Elizabeth's face turned deep red with fury and she slammed her purse on the table. "What a fucking asshole! Fine! You know, he tried to feed me some bullshit about having a terrible life and all this. I was really starting to feel bad for him. What does he fucking know anyway?" She screamed, tears now running down her face.

Ana got up off the couch and went to hug her friend. "What the fuck does he know Ana? He's never been in my position. He's never been raped." She said and started sobbing. Ana helped her too her room and Will sat on the couch wide eyed.

Elizabeth got under the covers and Ana laid next to her, cuddling to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes."

TBC

Sorry I had to stop there, I have class. More maybe up today.


	10. The Past

Chapter 9 – The Past

After Elizabeth's outburst Will had found his way back to Meadowbrook Apartments. Jack wasn't there and Brett was still at work so a nice cold beer found its way into his hand also. He frowned a little at the taste then thought back to how warm and muggy it was outside compared to the cool air conditioner inside. After three more beers random thoughts of bunnies and Easter eggs started coming to mind.

"Will what are you doing?"

"Jack! Hey, do you think the Easter Bunny lays all the eggs or do you think he has help from Mrs. Bunny?"

Jack laughed a little but looking at the expression on Will's face realized he was serious. "Umm, she probably helps since I don't think boys lay eggs….wait, bunnies don't lay eggs anyway."

Will looked up at the ceiling. "That's…dumb."

Jack laughed again and took Will's beer from him. "How many of these have you had?"

"Not too many, I'm not completely waisted yet."

"Too bad."

Will got up from the couch and headed for his room. "You should go talk to Elizabeth. I think she could help you."

That got a nasty glare in return from Jack. "Why do you say that?"

"Because she was raped."

/ Gracewood Apartments \\

Elizabeth stayed in bed all day, she didn't even get up to eat. Her body was rejecting its self and she just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. She thought about it a lot. Death. What could be more joyous then that. You would have no more worries and life would be something of the past. One thing she was banking on was Heaven.

"Elizabeth are you going to stay in there all day?" She heard Betsy's voice ask from the other side of the door.

"Are you still a female?"

"She may be love, but I'm not."

Her blood stopped in her veins and her body became limp, for a moment she knew she was dead. There was no question; she could see her body from above. She couldn't respond, her whole body was still and she was afraid that if she breathed he would know she was there. 'He already knows you're here.'

"Leave me alone."

The command either wasn't heard or wasn't listened to. Jack Sparrow, quite possibly the last person she wanted to see besides her dead beat step-father came through the door and sat on the chair next to the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I already did."

"To me I mean?"

Her eyes flicked to his and she let them show as much hatred as possible. "What the fuck do you think?"

"Wanna know why I'm here?"

"To badger me? Ask me if he was any good?" She asked, tears starting to fall when she looked at his sincere face. She hated the way he made her feel and she knew he had made many other girls feel the exact same way.

"No. I want to help you."

She started to laugh and pulled the covers up around her neck. "Go to Hell then maybe we'll talk." She said and closed her eyes. Jack wasn't discouraged.

"I'm sorry about what he did to you." He said and stopped. "I hate my dad too. Most of my life I had to watch him beat the shit out of my mother. Then one day he came home and almost choked me to death. Can you believe that? My real father tried to kill me."

Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked at the person sitting on the chair. He looked different. It was almost as if she was seeing him as a real person.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why God had to make males so violent and aggressive."

Jack smiled a little and leaned over her, laying his hand softly on her face. "Well he needed a contrast to the soft, loving, women he made."

Elizabeth was going to point out that God made men first but his lips silenced her and she kissed him back. It was a soft kiss and Jack pulled away before he lost the small control he had left.

"You know, we're going to have to stop that." She said looking up at him from the bed.

He smiled and brushed her hair from her eyes. "Why's that?"

Elizabeth's eyes seemed to close on their own, "I could get used to it."

**/ L.A high school – Tuesday \\**

Jack had followed Elizabeth at a distance as she waited outside the school for classes to start, it was a nice day and even the birds were singing in the city of angels.

When he saw her turn the corner and _Mr_. Harvey turn the corner he sighed, it wasn't going to go well.

"Hello there girly."

Elizabeth looked toward the sound of the voice and wanted to shiver. It was some guy from her gym class, he was the tall dark and handsome type but a complete jerk off.

"Hello."

"Me and some of the guys are going to get high this weekend. Care to join us for a little fun?"

"No thank you."

Michael grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. Elizabeth closed her eyes and felt his hot and unpleasant breath as she was pulled to his chest.

"I think you would fair better if you changed your mind."

"What are you doing with my girl Harvey?"

Elizabeth felt relieved at Jack's voice and even more so when the boy put her down.

"Just trying to _feel_ her out, no harm no foul."

Jack stretched out his arm and Elizabeth found herself cuddling to him. "Well I suggest you keep your fucking hands to yourself and if I ever see you touching her again you'll regret it."

The other guy didn't say anything but turned and left. Elizabeth lifted her head to thank him but was stopped.

"I'm not sure, but I think you like to get in trouble." He said and kissed her neck. It took all of her will power not to moan under it.

"Only if there's someone to save me."

Jack smiled and his lips found their way to hers and this time he didn't stop short. Elizabeth opened her mouth to his and he pushed her up against the school building, kissing her passionately. His hands were on her waist, lifting her shirt a fraction so his hands could slide underneath the fabric.

When his hands touched her bare skin she sighed and wound her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer and pushing her tongue as far into his mouth as it would go. This action made Jack moan softly and she smiled, their teeth touching. Her smile faded as his hands found one of her breasts. This time her head tilted back and she moaned out loud.

Jack stopped what he was doing and took her hand as they practically ran in the opposite direction and another street where they hailed a cab. When Elizabeth climbed in after him his lips were on hers again.

"Where to?" The driver asked, not paying them any real mind.

"Meadowbrook Apartments." Jack said hurridly before Elizabeth's lips found his tanned neck. "Come on darling, don't be mean."

"Jack Sparrow I think I can do just about anything I want since you dragged me away from school and my education."

He smiled a little at that and took her hand, kissing each of her fingers. "I'm so sorry."

"Liar."

/ Meadowbrook Apartments \\

Jack almost ripped the door off it's hinges as he and Elizabeth finally made their way to the apartment. Will was asleep on the couch so Jack pulled Elizabeth into his room and quite quickly on his bed.

"Jack wait." She said when his quick movements had pulled off her shirt and he was attempting to figure out how to take off her bra.

"What is it?"

"Do you care?"

Her question seemed to catch him off guard and he moved his gaze from her chest to her face.

"About you?"

She nodded and he smiled. "I do, you're different then most." He said and kissed her collar bone. "I like you."

Elizabeth smiled a little and let every worry go. Nothing bad could happen to her now.

Jack felt her relax and sat up, pulling off his shirt. While he was preoccupied he found himself staring at the ceiling. "What the hell?"

"You've got to be more observant Mr. Sparrow."

"It's Jack darling. Just Jack." He said and grabbed her leg right below her firm buttocks.

She moaned and slid out of her jeans that added to the pile of clothes that seemed to be getting bigger. Jack licked his lips when he looked at her in nothing but her underwear. She was wearing a yellow push up bra with matching yellow Tinkerbell panties. She smiled as his eyes looked at her and she unlatched her bra and let it fall to the floor. This was quite enough for Jack as he quickly found himself looking down at her again.

As his lips were pleasantly making a full force attack on her breasts Elizabeth was able to breath out a few words.

"You don't like waiting do you?"

He laughed, making her skin ticklish. His hands moving to the elastic of her panties that were currently finding their way down her legs.

"What do you think darling?"

"I don't like guessing games." She said, then realized she wasn't going to have to wait very long for her answer as Jack's fingers found their way into her.

She moaned loudly and moved fractionally under Jack who was enjoying it way too much.

"Relax darling." He said, capturing her earlobe with his teeth.

Suddenly he stopped and Elizabeth watched, a satisfied look on her face as his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he moaned. Her hand had found what it was looking for and Jack quickly pulled his pant down the rest of the way and made love to her the way it should be.

TBC

Okay that had to be my shortest love scene ever, but there will definitely be more to come. Review!


	11. Invisible Tears

Chapter 10 – Invisible Tears

Elizabeth laid in Jack's bed, listening to him breathe. After their lovemaking Jack had turned on the television. The World Series Poker Tour was just extra noise in the background.

"My birthday's tomorrow."

Jack was pulled from his television show and looked down to the girl cuddled to his side. "How old are you going to be?"

She didn't want to tell him. "Eighteen."

If he was surprised he didn't show it. The only sign he gave that he had even heard her was a small kiss on her forehead.

Elizabeth relaxed and ran a nail over his bare chest. "I might as well get up. Do you have anything I can cook with? Or do we have to go somewhere to eat?"

Jack watched her get up and put her clothes back on. "We don't have to go somewhere, but I think you'd prefer it."

She fumbled with her hair tie before looking at her reflection in the mirror. She needed to fix her make-up.

"I hope you know this doesn't mean I like you or anything." She said, watching him from the mirror. "I don't know how much of that you actually planned, but don't get used to it."

Jack smiled up at her from his position on the bed. "Whatever you say darling."

"I'm not your darling."

He smiled again and sat up, flinging his legs over the side of the bed. Elizabeth turned away as he got dressed only to scold herself 'nothing you haven't seen before.' She was being stupid. Just the other day she couldn't pull her thoughts away from Nate. Maybe she should write him, maybe get her dad to give her some money so he can fly in and see her. Looking back at her reflection she felt her eyes start to water. She shouldn't be jumping into someone's bed, someone she didn't really even know.

"There's a chicken place down the street next to the coffee shop if you want."

Jack stopped and watched as she frantically started moving things around, dropping her blush on the floor.

"Damn it." She said and put her head in her hands. Jack didn't like crying women, especially since he didn't know what she was crying about.

"What's the matter Elizabeth?" He asked, picking the make-up off the floor.

She shook her head and started to sob. Crouching down, Jack took her hands in his and pulled them away from her face.

"Talk to me."

Elizabeth didn't need to talk, she couldn't find the words. Without thinking she flung her arms around his neck and sat on his lap. Jack rested his head on hers and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"I…I need to- to go." She said between sobs and Jack loosened his hold on her.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to talk to my dad." She said and stood up, using the small desk for support. Jack stood with her and put a hand under her elbow.

"I'll drive you."

"No. That's okay; I need to do this alone. I don't need your help."

He watched her silently as she gathered her book bag and purse. She was at the door when he stopped her. "I hope you're not running away. I do like you. I care about you Elizabeth."

She didn't know what to do, or say. Her mind wasn't thinking fast enough. "I've got to go." She said and when the door was shut behind her, she leaned her back against it and cried.

**/Gracewood Apartments\\**

Anamaria was sitting at the table doing her math homework when Elizabeth walked in.

"Where have you been? Betsy just went over to Brett's to look for you."

She looked at the clock on the wall, it was 9:00. "I went to see my dad. He gave me enough money to send to Nate so he can come visit."

Her friend put her pencil down and leaned back in her chair. "Look Liz, you're going to have to move on. I know he was like your first love and all that but seriously, there are more fish in the sea."

"I don't want anyone else."

Ana didn't believe her, she didn't want to bring it up but her tongue always beat her mind. "Jack wasn't at school today. Neither were you."

Elizabeth forgot to breathe and she stood still. "We were having sex."

"Come on, you just skipped and went shopping or something. I know what you're like when you're all emotional."

"No. Jack and I were having sex. Then I got emotional." She said and as if she just told her best friend she had a perfectly normal girl day, sitting on the couch and eating triple chocolate ice cream she went into her room.

It didn't take Ana long to burst in. "He took advantage of you didn't he? I know you wouldn't have done that any other way. Tell me? You're not in love with him are you? Oh this is bad."

"Calm down. He didn't take advantage of me and I'm not in love with him. I told him not to think that I like him or anything. I think he understands. He probably doesn't think that much of me anyway."

Ana sat down on the bed with a heavy sigh. "Well, I'm glad Nate will be coming and you're still using birth control. Right?"

Elizabeth started to laugh a little. "Of course I am, I'm not stupid."

Ana smiled. "I know. Good."

Nothing else was said and Ana went to get the door. When no one came into her room she assumed it was Will and he and Ana where now getting lovey-dovey on the couch. For some reason that thought made her even more upset. Her life was going in the opposite direction she wanted it to be going in.

She could hear Ana's muffled laughter and she wanted to cry. Having sex with Jack didn't pacify her need for affection and love. Maybe it was because he didn't love her.

Thoughts of him with other women were coming and going in her mind, she could see a beautiful skinny blonde with big boobs straddling him and making him moan. Elizabeth shook her head. So what if he was with someone else this very minute. She had been the one to tell him she didn't even like him. He had given her that much.

Soon there was a knock at the door and Ana peeked her head in. "Will and I are heading out. Wanna tag along?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No thanks, I'd hate to be a third wheel."

"Oh come on, it wont be that bad. Don't worry about it." Ana said, trying to coax her friend into coming out of the apartment and getting some 'culture.'

Elizabeth just shook her head. "No, it's okay really. Besides, I just got this new romance novel that I'm dying to read. I'll be okay."

Ana smiled. "Okay girl, don't wait up."

She waited until Ana left before going out into the living area and getting a beer from the refrigerator. There was only two left, not enough to give her more then a fuzzy feeling. Sighing, she took one out and opened it up, taking her place on the couch. Betsy had brought home the new Cosmopolitan so she started to read.

After a while the weather was starting to get crappy so Elizabeth got up to shut the windows before the rain could come in. While she was in her bedroom there was a knock at the door. Goosebumps formed on her skin and her heart sped up. It was probably Jack.

Opening the door she felt relieved but curious at the same time.

"Can I help you?" She asked, looking at the police officer who was standing outside.

"Yes mam, I have reason to believe you know a mister Jack Sparrow."

Her blood ran cold. Where was he? Was he okay? Was he dead? Did _he_ kill someone? Her slow reaction made the cop ask his next question.

"Do you know where he is?"

"No."

The cop wrote something down on his pad and looked at her again.

"Have you had sexual relations with him?"

Elizabeth stopped and thought about it for a moment. She wasn't stupid, even though her birthday was tomorrow she was still underage, still a child, according to society. Jack would be busted on statutory rape charges.

"No, I've decided to wait until tomorrow."

The cop raised an eyebrow. "And why's that Miss?"

"I don't think you're allowed to question me without a parent or guardian present." She said and shut the door in his face. Her next move was to the telephone. She dialed Jack's number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Jack? It's Elizabeth?"

There was an obvious pause. "Hey, what's up?"

"Why are the police looking for you?" She asked, sounding accusing.

He laughed. "Probably no reason. Why?"

"Because one showed up at my apartment not two minutes ago asking about you. Then he asked me if we have had 'sexual relations'."

When he spoke next it was very tight. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him no. I'm not incompetent Jack. You would be busted on statutory rape."

He sighed and she smiled to herself, she could almost see him running a hand through his hair, his eyes closed. Without being aggravated the thoughts of him with all his other girls made a encore.

"Well, call me back if any show up again. I'll see you later."

"Okay."

She hung up the phone and a clap of lightening shook the small apartment. Elizabeth hugged herself and walked into her bedroom to go to sleep.

TBC


	12. Officer Harvey

Chapter 11 - Officer Harvey

Jack woke up the next day and was greated with Will looking over him.

"What the hell do you want?"

His friend seemed to notice he was awake and started to run around the room. "I have no idea what is happening. Harvey was here looking for Elizabeth, I told him that she was out, then he asked when she would be back, then I told him I don't know what do I look like an information booth then he said watch it smart ass then I said..."

"Will, Will, knock it off. I don't need a play by play, I need a short summary."

"Harvey was looking for Elizabeth."

Jack sat up and scratched his head. Today was going to be a bad day, he could feel it. "I have no idea what the hell that little prick wants but he had better leave her alone at school." He said and got out of bed.

"Not Mike. His dad."

Jack snorted and pulled on his shirt so he could get to school without being to late. "Well it's her birthday today, she's eighteen."

"I know, that's what Ana said. Still there's something that Harvey wants to bust you for."

"What doesn't he want to bust me for? Look, let's just go to school. After that I'm going to take some money out to buy Elizabeth something." He said nonchalantly and Will gave him a look.

"You really like her?"

Before Jack could answer there was a knock at the door followed by a sucession of loud knocks. "What the hell?"

Will went to the door and opened it a little before Elizabeth came running in. She saw Jack and flew her arms around his neck. "Oh Jack I'm so happy you're here."

Jack looked to Will and his friend nodded before locking the door and getting on the phone with Brett. Jack took Elizabeth into his room and sat her on the bed. "What's the matter darling?"

"Someone was following me today."

"When?"

"On my way to school. I've never seen him before."

Jack gave her one of his dirty shirts from off the floor so she could blow her nose. "Are you sure he was following you?"

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "Yes, I sped up when I got close to your apartment, he started running after me."

"You didn't walk all the way here did you?" He asked, now rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"No. I took a cab most of the way but it was just so nice out I wanted to walk."

Elizabeth looked up at him when he stopped rubbing her back. "Look about yesterday. I'm sorry if I came off as cold and uncaring. I'm just so lost here, I don't know what to do."

Jack smiled. "I know what you mean, it took me a while too, but don't worry you'll like it here eventually."

"You make it a lot more bareable." She said and leaned toward him, her lips parted.

Jack put a hand on her face and leaned in to kiss her when Will came in. "He's here." He said and stood at the door. Jack lowered his head and sighed, Elizabeth moved away from him.

"Which one?"

"Officer."

The two boys walked out of the bedroom to see Officer Harvey standing in the living room. "Well Jack, I need to take you in, best not put up much of a fight."

"What are the charges?" He asked, clasping his hands behind his back. Brett had come through the door right after Harvey and went into the bedroom to talk to Elizabeth.

"Statutory rape and cocaine abuse." He said and pulled out a baggie of cocaine with a sticker labled 'evidence A'.

"One, I didn't rape anyone. Two, I don't do that shit and a drug test and doctors examination will proove that. You planted evidence." Jack said, not worrying about it.

"I have a witness."

By this time both Brett and Elizabeth had come out of the room and was looking at Jack and Harvey.

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Merideth Shieber. Maybe you've heard of her? Ah, Miss Swann how is your birthday going?"

Elizabeth walked up to Jack and put her arms around him. "Before you got here a lot better." She said and Jack put his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm very sorry but I have to take your boyfriend in."

Elizabeth nodded and put on her best puppy dog face. "Can I have a minute with him please?"

Jack could see the man's cocky smile fade a little. "I'll give you ten minutes."

Elizabeth smiled and pulled Jack after her and into the bedroom. "Jack what are you going to do?" She asked hugging his neck.

"Don't worry sweetheart, they can't hold me long, and before you know it I'll be out, most likely tonight." He said, his voice dropping and he kissed her.

When they parted she smiled and he asked, "Are you my girl now, or do you just want to be fuck buddies?"

She hit his chest. "Don't talk to me like that, you know I'm your girl. I have been since yesterday."

He rubbed his cheek on hers and kissed her ear. "I thought you said having sex didn't mean you liked me or anything. I was all ready to move on before you came this morning. I did all my crying last night over you."

She smiled and laughed a little. "You're such a liar. I'll be here when you get back tonight. And since your my boyfriend now, I'm expecting a nice present."

Jack smiled at her suductively and kissed her neck. "Don't worry about that."

Elizabeth giggled and there was a knock at the door. "Sparrow, get your pants back on and get out here."

The two rolled their eyes and kissed again before he left to go down to the station with Harvey.

TBC

I'm hitting a road block with this story. I'm not sure when the next update will be.


	13. Untitled

Chapter 12 - Untitled

The iron bars were cool against Jack's face as he pressed up against it. Taking a look at his watch he sighed and rubbed at his eyes. Past midnight, he thought, what the hell was taking so long?

"Sparrow, you're free to go but on probation."

Jack moved away from the bars as the police officer let him out. "Thank you very much."

"Don't thank me, thank your girl, she posted bail."

This made Jack smile. Elizabeth must have gotten tired of waiting for him and came to post bail. When he turned the corner his smile faded. "Merideth."

The blonde turned her head to look at him. "Hi Jack, up to no good again I see."

"So what side are you playing for? Harvey said you were going to testify against me, now you're posting my bail so I can get out?"

She smiled at him and walked closer, touching his shoulder. Jack backed away and hit the wall, he didn't need this, not now. "What do you want?"

Her sent was taking over his sences, he felt light headed but made his facial expression passive.

"I want you to come to bed with me tonight. I miss you and I don't like the girl who took my man." She said, her hand now finding his face. He batted it away.

"No. Absolutely not."

"Why? Girly thinks you're here the whole night. Harvey told her there was no way to get you out for at least 24 hours, the dumb broad believed it. So, what she doesn't know won't hurt you. Since when did you start caring anyway?"

"Since I found something to care for." Jack said and moved to the door. "If you wanna call back the money I'll spend the rest of the night here. I'd rather be on a cold floor then in your bed anyway."

Merideth's face turned four different shades of red before stomping her foot. "Fine! Stay in jail!"

"Don't worry Jack, I posted bail for you. Here's your money back Merideth, told you you wouldn't like his answer."

Jack physically relaxed, and he let out a sigh. "Will, you have no idea how happy I am to see you. Thanks a lot mate."

Will smiled and the two walked out of the station. "Can we stop at a ATM? I still have to get Elizabeth's present. Is she still up?"

"Yeah, I'm going out with Ana and Brett said he'll take Betsy so you can have the apartment."

Jack shook his head and smiled. "No, I'm gonna take her to a hotel. Oh!" His exlaimation made Will jump. "I'm going to have roses sent to the room too. Okay, maybe that's a little much." He said as he remembered his bank account. "But the hotel is a good idea right?" He asked, looking to Will for his approval.

"Yeah, you might even get sex."

Jack smiled as Will pulled up next to the ATM.

--

The apartment was quiet when Jack and Will got there. Betsy was gone, so was Brett, and Anamaria was watching T.V. with the sound down almost all the way. She stood up and went to Will.

"She's asleep." She said to Jack before turning to Will. "Are we going to go?"

Will looked to Jack who was making his way to his bedroom. "Yeah." He said and walked out the door, Anamaria on his arm.

Jack opened the door and looked in on his sleeping beauty. She had the sheet up by her shoulders, the straps of her bra showing. Leaning over her he saw that her so called 'bra' wasn't doing a very good job. He chuckled slightly to himself before unhooking it in the back. This got a reaction from the woman in his bed and she opened her eyes. "Jack?"

"Yes love, it's me."

She smiled and rolled on her back, lacing her fingers through Jack's hair. "Where's my gift?"

He smiled back at her and rolled on the other side of the bed, producing a journal. "What's this?" She asked, taking it from him.

"Your birthday present, well, one of them."

Upon further inspection Elizabeth saw how beautiful it was, there was a soft floral desighn on the cover and the lock was in the shape of a heart with small keys hanging off the side. She opened it up and read the inscription.

_To Elizabeth,_

_I'm glad you like me and I couldn't think of anything better to give you _

_except what's to come later, but I don't think it's appropriate to talk about_

_it in your journal. Then again, this is a journal. Oh well, Happy 18th Birthday._

_Your (current) boyfriend,_

_Jack Sparrow_

She smiled softly at his words. It was the thought that counted.

"I'm too good with words you know, saying that I like you and everything, but I tried, so I get an A for effort right?"

She smiled again and leaned in close to him kissing his lips. Sitting the journal on the bedside table that held beer cans and used tissues she thought of what a feminine thing it was. On the cover the word 'Untitled' rand across the top.

Elizabeth soon lost all thought as Jack started to kiss her neck and chest, sucking on her brests.

"Jack! How did you get that off so fast?" She asked in pants, speaking about the bra she had previously been wearing.

"I'm talented in something." He said, his hands working on taking off her shorts.

--

Their lovemaking had been wonderful, Elizabeth had felt passionate and warm inside as Jack touched her and did things to her not even Nate had done. Now he was asleep next to her, his chest rising and falling with each breath he took. Looking over at her journal she felt the breeze come up from the street bringing with it a musty smell. The light from across the street was enough for her to see and write.

_Dear Journal,_

_My life is changeing dramatically and I don't know where to start. So I'll introduce myself. I always think it's better to first get acquainted before sharing my most inner thoughts and feelings._

Elizabeth stopped and blushed a little, thinking how innocent she sounded, if only her journal knew her really.

_So, my name is Elizabeth Swann and I'm now 18 years old. I live in Los Angeles with my father. My mother lives in Ohio and I'm the girlfriend of a very cute boy named Jack Sparrow. My old boyfriend was Nate, he was cute and good to me. I need a shower, it's hot in here, Jack needs a fan. I'm writing this in his room. So I'm not as innocent as you are probably thinking right now. My hair keeps getting in my eyes, it's a light brown, my hair color. So, besides all that and some other things I'm not ready to share with someone I just met I will say goodnight. _

_Oh, and I love Jack Sparrow._

_Nate + Elizabeth -Love, Jack + Elizabeth -True Love_

Elizabeth smiled and doodled on the edges of the paper before locking it up and turning into the strong body that belonged to her boyfreind.

TBC


End file.
